The Gravity Falls Poetry Archives
by rubydear
Summary: Formerly 'Welcome to Gravity Falls'. Rated T. I like T. A GF poem collection. What can I say, I like writing these. DISCLAIMER: If I owned Gravity Falls, I wouldn't be writing FANFICTION, now would I? A bit more serious than my last piece. It is what it is, and inspiration comes and goes... Hey, that sounded all, like, philosophical and stuff! Spoilers ahead!
1. Welcome To Gravity Falls

**So, I'm back! Yep, another poem. These are fun to write, not to mention I actually got some sleep last night!**

**It's a little more serious than the other one. It also uses little guesses from the Cipher wheel thing, I'll translate that at the bottom.**

Shooting Star, there by the Pine Tree

Broken Heart is chasing the Ice Queen

Just one glance won't give it away

But nothing will ever be the same

This place is even stranger than it looks

It all started with that half-finished book

Now we're all tangled up in these mysteries

Thanks to Journal Number Three

Cipher's always watching, here in Gravity Falls

Then there's Pentagram, with his creepy dolls

I think the residents know more than they're letting on

Don't they say it's always darkest just before the dawn?

This must be the calm before the coming storm

This is a place where danger comes in any form

Cipher, we're starting to catch on to your game

Now I guess that nothing will ever be the same

Time to decipher the answers we've been shown

And save this place that's become our home

We can't go back to the way it was before

We can't exactly call ourselves innocent anymore

You forced us into this, we never asked for war

We're ready for you, after all of our close calls

And so we welcome you back to Gravity Falls

**Welp, I said I'd translate, yeah?**

**Shooting Star: Mabel, of course. She's a lot like me, actually... We're unappreciated in our time. -sweatdrop-**

**Pine Tree: Dipper! Wish I had an awesome journal...**

**Ice Queen: Wendy.**

**Broken Heart: Robbie.**

**Pentagram: Gideon. The creepiest of creepy kids. ...I mean it, he freaks me out!**

**I think it got sort of darker as it continued... So, what did _you_ think? I have no idea if this is decent or awful or whatever, so reviews are very helpful in that respect...**


	2. Angel in Hell

_The Angel in Hell_

It's sweet on the surface and darker beneath

This place is dangerous, why don't you see?

Heed the warnings given, don't dare to delve in

The questions you're asking, the answers are grim

No such thing as an angel in hell, now you're on your own

Do you really think that you could make it alone?

No true victory arises, only temporary peace

Will we ever find the secrets we seek?

No happy ending yet to speak of in this dark fairytale

Of demons and dreams and an angel in hell

**A/N: Haha, looks like I lied. This is too short to post alone, so as of today this is a poetry collection for all my GF poetry that has a serious theme. Light-hearted poetry will go... Somewhere. I'll decide when I write some. Anyway, the title is a shout-out, because my inspiration was the title(not the contents, though) of _No Angels in Hell_, another Gravity Falls fic. The 'angel' speaking is supposed to be Mabel, though it doesn't make sense in the end.**


	3. Nightmare War

**Okay, I'm back! Hopefully I'll write a few more poems before I go on vacation for the summer, where updates will be nonexistent at worst and sporadic at best. No worries, though - I WILL be writing on this vacation! Not much else to do, anyway. ^.^ Enjoy the poem!**

At night, do they still haunt you?

I know they do - they haunt me, too.

Day by day, the horrors we face

Maybe we can't win, but only delay

The bitter ending to this ongoing war

We have to fight until we can fight no more

Even with these relentless attacks

Making it so hard to fight back

We've come to love this town

We won't let them down

Together we'll shine a light on all

The darkest secrets of Gravity Falls

**So, what did you think?**

**Poem details: Mabel's POV again, directed towards Dipper. I like this POV-poetry style.**

**If you have any suggestions for a poem, let me now, and I'll credit you for it when it's done. Even just a theme - light-hearted, dark and depressing, gnome-centric?**

**All that will help me get more poems done faster.**

**As for Illuminate, I've totally changed the direction I'm going in with it. So that may take a while to be continued, as I must start writing all over again.**

**Anyone have an idea for a title change for it?**


	4. Hidden Depths

_Hidden Depths_

Nobody seems to notice

How strange this town can be

No matter how insane

No one seems to see

Perhaps it's because

The only thing we have left

In this small town

Is our hidden depths?

**Yeah, I _hate_ this one, myself. Maybe someone will like it? Just some random insight into Gravity Falls from some random resident of your choice, explaining a possible reason(strange though it may be) for their ignorance of the stuff that goes on every day.**


	5. Point of View

**So, more random insight based on a random thought I had.**

_Point of View_

Despite their differences

They share a point of view

Perhaps if they both took the time

They'd each learn something new

To them, the other is a villain

And they are this tale's hero

But which view rings true?

Something neither knows

They're more alike than they believe

If only they could stop and see

**I like this one much more than Hidden Depths. It's about Dipper and Gideon, and whether you agree with the view presented here or not - personally I don't know _what_ my view is - it's open to interpretations. The thought that prompted it was essentially wondering what Dipper would do if he were as crazy as Gideon, and _that_ somehow turned into this.**


	6. Gleeful and Psychotic

**So, Lil ol Gravity Falls suggested a dark Gideon poem. Here is my effort, and I hope it doesn't disappoint.**

_Gleeful and Psychotic_

He thinks himself a hero

A pair of shears in hand

And the sad thing is that

There's no one to protect this land

Put on a cheery facade

Nobody suspects a thing

He's just a friendly psychic

Until you pull his strings

He's cheerfully psychotic

And he's gleefully insane

Unknown to the townsfolk

That he's caused so much pain

**I don't really think it bears much explanation - this one is really pretty straightforward, not as metaphorical as the rest have been. Blame my muse taking a vacation.**


	7. Two For The Price Of None

**As a Christmas gift, I announce that I am not yet dead!  
**-  
_Response To Unknown Danger_  
We have been deceived  
Time and again  
We have been tricked  
But that was then  
Now we're not so blind  
We will not fall for your lies

_In The Wake Of An Unexpected Downfall_  
A secret society is disbanded  
Lost is the luxury we were once handed  
They have paid for their lies  
Now we see with our own eyes  
There are secrets all around us  
Though few try to understand  
Those who learn do not remember  
The masked ones must have had a hand  
Who can know what awaits us all  
In the wake of this unexpected downfall  
-**  
****So, how'd I do after my rather long absence?**


	8. A Different View On Love

**I was watching The Love God, and I wondered what someone who's never really had much luck in love might think if they were surrounded by all those happy couples. Romance is not my strong suit, so you have been warned.  
****Disclaimer: When did I ever claim ownership of Gravity Falls? I can't even find my copy of the DVD...**

_A Different View On Love_  
One's just not enough  
It takes two to fall in love  
A soul separated  
Reunited once they've waited  
A miracle indeed  
Something I would love to see  
Happy couples all around  
They're so much happier now  
And here I am, still waiting  
Distantly aware that time is fading  
So Love God, if you're listening, tell me  
Where is the someone out there meant for me?

**I just wanted to write an extra something. I don't even like it much myself.**


	9. Infinite Possibility

**To celebrate Dungeons, Dungeons and More Dunegons... A little late, I'm aware.**

Infinite_ Possibility_  
Take a risk and roll the dice  
The possibilities are endless  
Take a chance, a leap of faith  
Are you cursed or blessed?  
It's a dangerous place we live in  
It's a dangerous game we play  
It's do or die, so now's the time  
What do the gods of chance say?

**In all honesty? I forgot this was a thing for a while. But I'll be doing my best to keep up with new episodes, and write more non-episode-specific poetry.**


End file.
